The Race
by PrissRei
Summary: Heart broken and left alone what's a girl to do? Stay and wait praying for a word after months of none? Or race as fast as they can away from a hopeless situation. OC/Mako   Mainly from the OC stand point only mention of Makoto


The Race

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Sailor Moon nor Milk Inc's- Race. But I do own Leiko Akuma and the other female character.. Shadow I have borrowed from a Friend of mine.

Summary: Heart broken and left alone what's a girl to do? Stay and wait praying for a word after months of none? Or race as fast as they can away from a hopeless situation. OC/Mako

* * *

><p>The room was cast in darkness only broken by small fire that burned unattended in the fireplace. A lone figure stood at the window, their shoulders held high, and their posture perfect displaying absolute confidence that they could do anything. Nothing as they had appeared for the past few months drooped, sagging as if the weight of the world had consumed the owner. The silhouetted figure was anything but a normal being. The tail that hung loosely behind them and the cat like ears that sat atop their head attested to that. But why the figure stood at the window of the large estate just watching as the world went by was unknown.<p>

Turning around with the slightest rustling of fabric she cast her glance at the crackling fireplace, eying it thoughtfully for a moment as her right hand raised to her cheek. Tracing the scar that marred the otherwise flawless skin there; causing the tiniest flicker of emotion to flash through her otherwise cold gray eyes. Letting the hand drift down to her neck she hissed out a breath feeling the collar she had come accustomed to wearing over the years. Even in the past months she couldn't bring herself to remove it the gift she had been given. Her face turning grim as she approached the fire as she slipped one finger under the leather of the collar before extending a claw; slicing through the supple leather easily.

The collar slipping from her taking away the meaning to her the object once held. Letting it fall into her hand she eyed it for a moment. Remembering when it had been given to her, not as an symbol of ownership, but in recognition of the love her partner had for her. For it to be even around her neck showed her trust she gave to the other as well as her heart. Running a thumb over the golden tag she was lost in her own world as the clock struck midnight signaling it was past time for her to leave.

Turning towards the door of the large bedroom she gave little thought as she tossed the object in her hand into the fire not watching as it caught fire. She had other things to do then wait a second more for someone who wasn't going to arrive. Walking through the house she left knowing she would be back one more time; she hadn't let go of her past completely yet. But first she needed to embrace the future she had decided to go racing towards.

_I'm not the kind that walks away  
>But in my mind I knew this day was done too soon<br>The spark inside, the lights gone dark  
>Shimmered and I realize my heart is cold as the moon<em>

She stood before the man she considered to be her father, had been a father to her since her family was massacred years before. She bowed in respect to him, her long auburn braid sliding over her shoulder to make itself knowing. As she straightened the one known as Shadow Predator spoke. "Are you sure you wish to do this Leiko? There is no turning back after you choose this life and your place in this family."

The young woman smiled for the first time in a long time towards the man. Looking him in the eye as she spoke her lilting voice carrying the confidence that he expected of her. "Aye I am ready father… I have waited too long chasing a fools dream."

She saw his eyes soften for a moment as he stepped towards her, the low light of the room glittering off the now extended fangs he showed her. Only to have her tilt her head to the side showing him the smooth expanse of her neck; she was ready, even though her heart cried no her mind was set. She was moving on even if it meant an eternity of punishment of being without the one she sought.

_It's not the first, it's not the last time_  
><em>That my heart got broken<br>My love got turned around  
>Gotta lift myself to higher ground<em>

A week had passed since the ceremony she didn't feel different but she was treated differently now. The servants of the Predator manor treated her with reverence. Her name had changed; no longer was she Leiko Akuma… She had become a Predator, an elite hunter that did as they pleased. She spoke to no one of her plans for the future as she partook of her first meal since the change. Taking only what she needed before releasing the servant from her. His body sagging to the floor as another rushed forward to help the weakened man.

The girl ignored them both as her tongue flicked outwards catching a bit of the blood trailing the corner of her mouth. There was to be a guest today, not that she cared she would show for her ceremony; finally recognized as a high ranking family member. Before she took her leave to finish her business and be rid of her past. All in attempts to move past the pain she had lived with used to torment and second guess herself.

_After the race is run  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<br>When all's been said and done  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<em>

After the race is run  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<br>When all's been said and done  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<p>

She didn't bat an eye as she pushed the clothes in the closet to the side. A small frown marring her features at the thought of the months gone by and she still hadn't rid the closet of the others clothes. But had used it as an constant reminder of what was no longer hers. Plucking out just her favored clothes she looked towards the now burnt out fireplace and the ashen-ed remains there. To her it was a sign, she was free her race to be free was coming to be.

Tossing the articles of clothing into a bag she had placed on the bed she spared a glance at a picture on the nearby stand. Eying it coolly for a moment, the image of the young couple smiling happily back at her seemed to mock her. How the taller brunette had held her close, she still remembered the feel of her arms around her waist even as her own wrapped around her partners neck. Tearing her eyes away after a moment she scoffed. "Some happy ending..." Turning and shouldering the small bag she moved briskly towards the door intent on leaving for the last time.

Only sparing one glance over her shoulder; she stood in the threshold her voice once more coming forth the same lilting sound holding only a mocking tone as she spoke. "Don't make promises you can't keep Makoto…"

_We don't have time to contemplate  
>Just know that I'm not twisting fate by leaving so soon<br>The spark inside, the lights gone dark  
>Shimmered and I realize my heart is cold as the moon<em>

She stepped out the door of the estate, a present given to her by her father when she announced her intended partnership with one Makoto Kino. He had been thrilled she had found someone to love, to trust after losing everything. He thought the horrors of watching her own family murdered would have forever kept her from finding someone to help her when she would need it. The couple had taken the gift happily, now she was leaving it without any intentions of returning; or letting anyone else have the home.

_It's not the first, it's not the last time  
>That my heart got broken<br>My love got turned around  
>Gotta lift myself to higher ground<em>

After the race is run  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<br>When all's been said and done  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<p>

She never told her father what had happened to cause the happy couple to suddenly disperse. She couldn't she herself didn't know what had caused it. Just that one day the other was there and the next she wasn't. No note, no phone calls, no contact what-so-ever to explain what had happened to cause it all to end. Leaving the door open she left walking up the drive towards the gate. Only to stop part way to face the home that held so many bittersweet memories for her. She knew she was being watched she cared not as she raised her right hand; her left still holding the bag. Chanting softly under her breath as the house suddenly started to look as if its very foundation was beginning to smolder.

This caused a smile to grace her lips. As she watched the beginnings of the fire take hold. Forcing more power into the spell intent on setting the house up into flame as quickly as she could; a growl issued forth as flames suddenly erupted. Engulfing the home sending black acrid smoke into the night sky. She would win this race and claim its end for herself. No one had power over her destiny not even someone who wished to no longer share their life with her.

_Step by step and day by day  
>I'm thinking 'bout who will win the race<br>Don't hold your breath, don't waste your time  
>I won't be waiting at the finish line<em>

_Gotta lift myself to higher ground_

She caught the movement from the surrounding woods as she neared the gate, ignoring the snapping and cracking of wood behind her. Casting a glance she spotted the figure nodding slightly before a voice came from the darkness followed seconds later by a form. "Ya know that was a bit over board… If you wanted freedom you just had to look within yourself to find it."

The neko eyed the newcomer before giving a slight shrug. The red hair, lilting voice, emerald eyes and poised form told her she was dealing with an ancient. Casting her gaze up at the moon she spoke softly barely audible as she did so. "I have my freedom, I was only releasing the ghosts from the hold so they could race about free." She ignored the elder, the one she was told to train with. They were the same yet different, each understood the other with few words.

_After the race is run  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<br>When all's been said and done  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<em>

After the race is run  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<br>When all's been said and done  
>I'll be gone, I'll be gone<p>

~Years later~

The woman stood there staring at the remains of what had once been one of her homes. Now forever a heap of rubble and ashes of what used to be happy memories. The once warm eyes that had at one time turned cold and hard now held a mixture of the two. Her hand resting on the hilt of her sword as she eyed the rubble; for all the anger and hurt she held she was surprised anything survived at all.

Shifting forward she continued to eye the rubble around her. Her eyes widening in surprise as she spotted the picture from years past. Leaning forward she plucked it from the ashes pulling it from its weathered frame awed it survived for half a century. Letting her thumb trail over the brunette's form she spoke softly to herself. "You lost the race Mako-chan… I'm not the same; your little Leiko is gone."

She didn't blink as the picture caught fire in her hands the edges folding in as the heat intensified. Destroying the picture she finally sighed as a happy smile crossed her lips. She was free she had won and found herself once more. Now she was free to find someone who was willing to stay by her side or to stay without such a person until she decided to leave this world. And all because the race was done, it was won.

_After the race is run_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay yes I finally posted something after months of not doing so... Still working on the other stories inbetween school work and job hunting. Enjoy this one shot as a sign that I'm not completely dead. Sorry to those that thought it would involve Makoto more... its mostly my OC's thoughts and actions in terms of her moving on. Anyways R&amp;R I always like to hear how I'm doing<br>_


End file.
